


His First Performance

by Vera_Clarke



Category: Elton John (Musician)
Genre: 1970s, Elton's First Time, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_Clarke/pseuds/Vera_Clarke
Summary: A female club-goer is charmed by Elton's debut performance and by happenstance ends up in bed with him, tenderly walking him through his first sexual experience.
Relationships: Elton John/Female Fan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	His First Performance

I chose a simple white tank top and a long, cotton burgundy skirt for tonight. There are slits up to the thighs hidden in the folds; perfect for when a bit of leg is required. It's evening and there's a cool breeze. The brown leather jacket seemed like a good idea but once I'm inside the club, it's packed with bodies and hot. I head straight to the bar for a gin and tonic. Drink in hand, I shimmy through the sea of bodies and make my way to the front. When I come to these clubs, I don't come to mingle, I come to experience the performances up close and personal.

I'm nearly finished with my drink; waiting in the sticky heat and clouds of smoke. Finally, Elton comes to the stage. The crowd quiets as he walks quickly across to the piano. He flashes a shy smile and gives a wave as he takes a seat on the piano bench. Everyone's silent as he begins playing. He's folksy and no one knows quite what to make of him. I think his voice is angelic and his playing, beautiful. Soon, everyone is losing it as he's halfway through 'Burn Down the Mission.' The entire atmosphere of the place has elevated and the crowd loves him.

I'm quite taken with him and his talent; mesmerized, watching his lips move as he ends the set with something rather wistful, passionate, and slow. As the song ends, he glances out to the crowd, and we lock eyes through those dark rimmed glasses of his. His gaze lingers and my breath catches in my throat. He murmurs a shy "thank you" to the audience and quickly retreats from the stage. My entire being is buzzing with electric energy.

I meander back to the bar in a kind of stupor and place my empty glass atop, sliding onto the stool. Staring into space, I hear a familiar laugh. I look down the bar and see my girlfriends huddled together at the other end. Well, well...I didn't know they were coming. They said they weren't interested so I came alone. Kelly catches my eye and waves. I'm not feeling much like company at the moment but I head their way. I can't exactly pretend like I didn't see them.

"Hey Maria!” Kelly beams, clearly excited from the energetic performance. “We were bored so we thought we'd come on down. Nothing else to do tonight," she says with a shrug.

"Oh, that's great...," I try my best to sound pleased to see everyone, but my head's in the clouds.

"What's wrong with you?" Kelly throws me a sour look.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just feel a little...off. It must be a contact buzz from all the smoke in here or something. It was really heavy up front."

The other girls are loud, chatting and laughing, and don't take much notice that I'm out-of-sorts, thankfully. I slide onto the stool beside Kelly and hail the bartender for another drink, thinking it might help to lift this weird fog.

"So, how did you like the show?" I ask Kelly.

"It was pretty good. He's a little too folk for me, though everyone else seemed to like him. Right girls?"

The group turns toward us. "That was fantastic!" Lisa says.

Elaine jumps off her stool and runs around to us. "Did you see when he jumped up and kicked his bench away! I didn't see that coming!"

The air has turned chilly and I slip my jacket back on. As I turn in my seat, I see the club has mostly cleared out already. I guess everyone has more exciting places to go now that the show's over.

I'm about to turn back to my girls when I see the band emerge from the side of the stage and head toward us at the bar. Trailing is Elton in his star shirt and yellow dungarees. He's sporting a neatly trimmed beard, heavily rimmed glasses, and a mop of shaggy hair; rather sweaty and disheveled at the moment.

While the band orders their drinks and settles onto empty stools a few down from us, Elton, having caught my eye again, gives me a nod and a shy smile. They're all talking and laughing loudly but for Elton and another quiet fellow seated next to him. When his drink arrives he takes it and heads in my direction. Oh, he's not coming over here, I think. Three seconds later he's sitting on the stool beside me.

"Hi, I'm Elton," he says in a soft English voice.

"Maria," I say, extending my hand sideways. His grip is firm but I'm surprised by the softness of his hand on mine. "I really enjoyed your show."

He looks up at me, "Thank you." Turning back to his drink and fiddling with the little straw, his brow furrows, "I thought I was falling flat, but by the end there, everyone seemed to be enjoying it."

"I think people were just unsure. They didn't know what to expect. The show was definitely a success. Your energy was amazing."

"Really?" He looks up at me again. Locks eyes with me again...but this time, mere inches from mine. I feel that electricity again. His eyes... Suddenly, his gaze breaks as someone calls his name.

"I'll be right back,” he says, turning and heading toward his bandmates.

"What's going on over there," Kelly leans over, clearly not oblivious to what's happening. I shoot her a dirty look just as Elton's coming back.

He's smaller than he'd looked up on stage. Still, he's taller than me by a good 5 inches. He smiles as he heads toward me and his boyish, gap-toothed grin almost knocks me out.

"Would you and your friends like to come back with us for a bit? Have a drink or two?" he asks, more confidence in his voice than I've heard since he'd left the stage.

I stare at him for a long few seconds before Kelly, not missing of a word of our conversation, pops up over my shoulder. "Yeah, sure. We'll come." she says coolly.

"Ah, excellent. We're up the road at the Holiday Inn. Just follow us."

I hop in my car, dumbfounded, and follow the caravan; the band up front in their van, my girls following in the Volkswagen, and myself, trailing behind in my old Chevy. What on earth are we doing? 

I re-join my girls and follow the band in. They have a small suite reserved. In addition to the two beds and standard bathroom, there's a small sitting area and kitchenette. There's also two adjoining rooms on either side.

As soon as the door shuts behind us, the booze begins to flow. "Would you like a drink," Elton asks.

"No. I really shouldn't. I already had a couple at the club and I'll need to get myself home later. Thank you though."

Elton grabs himself a beer and settles onto the couch beside me. He cracks it open, takes a long drink, and places it on the glass-topped coffee table in front of us. He's close. His thigh against mine, I can catch his musky yet clean scent; a bit of salt from the sweat he had generated under those hot stage lights.

As we sit next to each other, he asks me about myself and we talk about his trip; quite the adventure for him, it seems. Someone puts a record on, something I've never heard before, and it gets louder as the liquor supply dwindles.

Suddenly, Elton's hand is on my knee. He removes it just as quickly with an embarrassed murmur. "Let's go for a walk. This is getting to be too much for me," he nearly had to yell in my ear.

He stands and extends his hand, helping me out of the low couch. Ah, those soft hands..."We can just go next door," he says as I follow him across the room and through to the adjoining one.

"Why are you hanging out with me instead of celebrating with your band," I ask as the door latches shut and muffles the ruckus.

"Really, this is all a bit much for me. I'd rather come back to a quiet room after a gig, but the guys like to party so mostly I go along."

This is your standard hotel room; no sitting area or kitchen like the suite next door. I sit on the edge of the bed but it's too high for me and I feel awkward, so I climb up onto it, cross my legs, and lean against the headboard. "Hop up here and we can continue our conversation now that we have some peace and quiet," I say, patting the bed beside me.

Elton hops onto the bed and sits facing me, legs also crossed, his knees against mine. As he settles in, our eyes meet again. Just as I feel a spark of that electricity, a sheepish, crooked grin spreads across his face and he looks down at his hands. My eyes follow his and I admire his thick fingers as he fiddles with them nervously. As my eyes fall away from his hands, I realize that sitting cross-legged in this skirt was perhaps not the best idea, my knee and half of my thigh having made an appearance through one of those (sometimes-but-not-now handy-dandy) slits

I look back to Elton and see that his eyes are on my thigh and his fingers have stopped their fiddling. He looks up at me as I reach over and take his hands in mine. They're soft and warm. We lock eyes and gently feel each others hands, finally allowing that spark to alight. His fingers trace the lines of my palms up to my wrists sending all of my nerve endings into hyper-sensitive overdrive. His eyes are heavily lidded and his full, tempting lips part with a sigh as I trace each of his fingers with my own.

Lightening has struck and I can't tear my eyes from his. They're so sweet and in them I can see his vulnerability...and lust. Elton's face comes closer. As we both lean in, his hands drop to my knees, mine following upon his as they move up my thighs, parting the folds of my skirt. When our lips meet, I can't hold back my sigh. I linger on his soft lips, fall into his gentle kisses. 

The desire is palpable, punctuated with sighs and lustful whimpers. Neither of us can stand the tease a second longer and he slides his fingers into my hair, taking me into a deep kiss. Confident now, he leans over me and comes down upon me. His kisses are slow and soft, and I melt into them. He's taking his time, savoring, until his tongue slips in and finds mine. Blood vessels dilate at the surge of arousal and my breath quickens. I kiss him harder, faster, with urgency now. “Oh, Elton.”

Suddenly, he stops. He drops his head with a sigh, still hovering above me. Trying to catch the breath that desire had stolen from me just seconds ago, I bring my hand to his face and raise his eyes to mine. His face is red and he squeezes his eyes shut hard when I look at him. Alarmed at his abrupt halt and quick-change mood, I scramble up from under him and grasp his hand. “Elton, what is it? Did I do something wrong?”

After a long pause, he finally looks up at me, his hand still in mine, and he spits it out, “I'veNeverDoneThisBeforeOk.” He pinches his lips shut, and looks down again.

“You've never...kissed someone before?” I try not to sound incredulous.

He just stares down at the hand that isn't in mine. He had seemed so confident, bringing me in for that kiss and leaning me back on the bed, but now he looks scared and angry. I want to reassure him but I fumble with the words. “I don't...I know it must...It seems like...You just...” I sigh. This isn't working. “Elton, I loved the way you kissed me. I've never been kissed quite like that before...so attentively. It felt good. Really good.”

His hand moves in mine and he grasps my fingers with his. “I'm glad for that. I enjoyed it too, but it's not that. It's that I've never done much else.” His face flushes red as he looks down at his fiddling fingers again and his hand tightens around mine. “I've always been shy...a bit awkward. Girls don't give me the time of day and I've always been too busy to pay them much mind anyway. I didn't gain the...um, experience that I should have.”

“Look at me, Elton.” I thought I had seen his vulnerability earlier but this, this was his vulnerability. Raw, open, honest vulnerability that only makes me want him more. I lean over and kiss his lips for a long second. “I don't care one iota if you have all the experience in the world or none at all. What I care about is that we're here now, together, and it feels lovely. I can show you, if you'll let me.”

That's all it takes to bring him back to me. He moves to wrap his arm around my back and he lays me down again. Shifting his leg out from under him, his body is now resting full against mine, his leg between my own. Propped up on an arm he strokes my face with his thumb. He runs it over my mouth and I take it between my lips. He swallows hard and then his own lips part with a sigh as he watches me. Slowly extracting his thumb and undoubtedly feeling it elsewhere, I feel him twitch and grow hard against my leg.

His response along with the warmth and weight of his body against mine has my heart racing. “Let me taste you again,” I whisper as my chest rises and falls heavily. Holding my face in his hand and wrapping his other arm around the top of my head, engulfing me, he lowers his face to mine, pausing with his lips just brushing mine. “Kiss me, dammit.” He pauses a second longer before covering my mouth with his, hard this time. His tongue pushes it's way into my mouth and it's clear that he's done taking his time. I suck his bottom lip hard and he moans. Mmmmm...music to my ears.

Breaking our kiss, Elton tries to catch his breath as he watches me unhook the straps of his dungarees. Letting them fall, I reach up and carefully remove those black-framed glasses from his face. He takes them from my hand and places them on the nightstand. He has such a sweet and youthful face. Unobstructed now, I can see the fire in his eyes. It's hard to believe that he's as inexperienced as he says. I can feel his energy ready to burst forth; the energy of a highly sexual man. I give a tug on his shirt and he sits up, yanking it over his head and throwing it to the floor. Earlier, I had noticed some fur peeking out of the collar of his shirt, but I never would have guessed at the thickness of the hair that covers his body. He may have a youthful face, but this is the body of a virile man before me.

I feel a fresh wave of desire wash over me as I run both hands over his chest and through his plentiful fur. Just then he moves to come down to me again, but I push him over and sit up. I slide my leather jacket off letting it fall to the floor. I didn't wear a bra, as I sometimes don't, and I know my nipples are hard and visible through the thin, white, cotton tank top. I grab the hem and pull it over my head discarding it with my jacket. Elton's eyes are on my breasts. I reach for his hand and place it upon one. I lean over him, take his free hand, and place it on the other. “Feel me. I want you to touch me.”

I shiver as his thumbs circle my nipples, sending an electric jolt through my entire body; to the tips of my fingers, to my toes, and straight down to my already engorged little bundle of nerve endings. His hands slide to my waist as I lean over him. I cup a hand under my breast and bring it to his mouth. “Now, I want you to...ooooohhh!” Without hesitation, he takes my nipple between his lips and sucks eagerly. He's hungry for this.

His hands wander, running softly over my skin and down into the elastic waistband of both my skirt and panties. He groans as his mouth moves to my other nipple, his tongue flicking and swirling as he suckles. His hands explore every inch of my body they can reach. He pulls his hands from my skirt and pushes it down over the curve of my hips, panties going with it. A wiggle and a kick and they join the pile on the floor. I sit back, straddling his hips, and fiddle with the buttons on the sides of those dungarees while I let him take in the sight of my nakedness. He reaches up with a hand and touches the hollow of my throat with his fingertips. I watch his eyes follow his fingers as they travel down between my breasts, over my stomach, and through my patch of hair. I take in a sharp breath as he lightly grazes me before pulling his fingers away.

“Did I hurt you?” He startles.

“Hurt me?” I laugh. “Oh no, you tease. I want you to do it again, but first...”

I slide off of his lap and let him sit up as I begin untying one of his shoes. “Oh, fuck these.” He impatiently pulls his foot away from me and kicks them off before making quick work of his remaining clothing. Now, there he is, sitting before me, nude; the sight of him further fueling my raging fire. I let my eyes roam his body. Deliciously masculine but not over-built, perfectly proportioned with strong limbs. Those thick, muscular thighs make me salivate and I yearn to have my hands on him. I push him down, burying my face in his rapidly rising and falling chest, inhaling his scent deeply. His fur is damp and I can detect his arousal mingled with his natural scent. It's making my head spin and I can feel my walls contracting with mere want of him inside me. “Ooooh, Elton,” I sigh with a long exhale.

Trailing my nose through his fur, I work my way down, peppering him with light kisses along the way. He's restless beneath me. I glance up and see him watching me. Breathing heavily, he squeezes his eyes shut and moans as I lay a kiss on the head of his cock. I lick off the glistening bead that's formed there and he runs his hand through his hair, swallowing hard.

“Does that feel good?” I ask, before licking off the next drop that's instantly appeared.

“God, yesss.” His hands are trembling as I take them and place them on my head.

He slides his fingers into my hair as I begin gently sucking just the very tip of him. He twitches in my mouth and I feel more of his viscous fluid ooze onto my tongue. “Mmmmmm.” He tastes delicious; more sweet that salty. He's leaking copiously now and I take him slowly, fully into my throat. His breath is ragged as I hold him there and swallow, doing my best to milk as much of his sweetness from him as I can. I do this each time I reach his base, my nose pressed firmly against him. I wrap my hands around his hairy, muscular thighs and watch him watch me, mouth agape with pleasure. I feel him tremble, thighs contracting then relaxing, fingers in my hair grasping and releasing. I want to drink all of him in.

“Maria...,” he breathes, his voice shaky as he says my name. I had better stop if I want more of him. One last, long suck and I relinquish him from my mouth with a whimper. I want so badly to taste that part of him; to suck every last drop from him, but I need to feel him inside me and he needs to know what a woman feels like.

“Did you enjoy that?” I ask, watching him pant, beads of sweat rolling down his face, fur now curly and soaked through. He pulls me up to him and feverishly kisses me.

*PoundPoundPound* “Elton! Are you in there? Open the door!”

Elton looks at me, wide-eyed, and jumps off the bed. “Oh, shit! This was supposed to be Bernie's room tonight.”

“Uh, hold on, Bern!” He grabs his clothes and digs frantically through his pockets.

“Christ, just open the door, man! I need to crash!”

“Jesus, Bernie! Just wait a minute!” Elton yells back.

“What's going on in there?...Wait a minute, when those chicks left, they said their friend was with you. Are you?...in MY BED?!”

“Ah, here it is.” Elton finds what he's looking for. I can't help but admire his body and his sweet, perfect ass as he walks to the door. The muscles of his athletic thighs perfectly defined as he squats and shoves a key under the door. “Look at your feet. That's the key to my room on the other side. You stay there tonight.”

“Elton, all my things are in THIS room.”

“For god's sake, Bernie, could you just give me a break this one time?!” The irritation in his voice is unmistakable now.

“Ok, ok. Fine...but I'll be up early and if you don't have my bags sitting outside this door, I'm coming in there. I don't care WHO you have in bed with you. You KNOW how I am about my toothbrush, man!”

“Yes. Fine. Now go away!”

“I mean it, Elton!”

“Go to bed, Bernie!”

Elton looks completely ridiculous standing there naked with his arms crossed, glowering at the door. “Are you going to come back to this bed or shall I get dressed?” It's not his fault, but I'm irritated by the interruption as well.

“What?! No!” He spins around so fast, he stumbles. “Sorry about that. When we came in here I didn't think we were going to...I didn't think we'd be staying for long.” He knows I'm not really upset when I smile, and his eyes immediately soften. He walks over and kisses me sweetly while reaching for my hand. “I'm so glad that we are though. Staying here for this long, I mean.”

“So am I. Come here...we have more to explore,” and I pull him down on top of me. He's panting and at full-mast again in under a minute. We kiss and tease and enjoy our warm bodies against one another until we're both dripping with need. His hardness sliding along me has me nearly mad. Our combined juices are so abundant that I'm already laying in a soaked through wet spot.

He lay full against me, his lips leaving soft kisses on my neck, all of his weight pressing down on me. “Elton, I need you inside me.” The tone of my voice is unmistakable. I'm begging for him.

He falls still, his breath in my ear. “How?”

His thick whisper makes me shiver beneath him. My voice aquiver, I whisper back to him, “I'm ready for you. Do you feel me? Just push.” I wrap my legs around his thighs and tilt my pelvis, opening myself to him.

He stays exactly as he is, surrounding me, pressing down on me. Only his hips move as he tilts them forward. We're so lubricated with each other, there's no resistance. As my slippery walls stretch to accommodate him I can feel his every nuance; every curve, every bump and crevice. Our mouths still at each other's ears, we can hear every subtle response and signal from one another. He moves agonizingly slowly and I'm whimpering while his soft, quiet moans fill my ear and his warm breath tickles my neck. “Oooooh, yesss...let me hear you, Elton.” This slow sensuality is the most erotic thing I have ever experienced.

Finally, he was in, fully. My body, ravenous for him, is unsure. It needs as much of him as it can get. I tighten my legs around him making sure he's as deep as he can reach. Instinctively, I tilt my hips a little more and feel him nudge my cervix. Now he's bottomed out inside me. A guttural groan emanates from somewhere primal within me.

Once there, he remains still, pressed inside, buried deeply. He's breathing roughly, grunting with each exhale. “Maria, I don't think I'm going to be able...”

“Shhhh, It's ok.” I reach up and touch his face, running my fingers down his sideburn and along his jaw. My senses at such a peak, I can't speak above a trembling whisper, “Does this make you feel good? Does it feel good to be inside me? So deep inside me? Tell me, Elton.”

“YouFeel...SoGood...Unghhh,” he grunts through clenched teeth.“But I want... to make... this last.” His voice is shaky with his effort to retain control. Pushing himself up onto his hands, he pulls back barely an inch before pressing back inside me. He does it again. And then again. Pushing up against him as he presses hard into me, I feel him touch my cervix with each thrust.

“Good. Feel me.” I can only breath the words now as I'm intoxicated, my brain flooded with the chemicals of sex. “Feel that tension building...every time...you sink into me.”

“Oooohhhhhh...” He's moaning loudly now and I respond by contracting around him. “OOOOHHHH...” It's enough to send me hurtling over the edge and I struggle for control.

His forehead is against mine and sweat is running down his face. I can taste his saltiness. He begins to move more, pulling back farther and thrusting deeper.

“Feel me around you, coaxing your orgasm from you. Pulling it...right...out of...you.” I pant.

He collapses onto me again, his arms wrapping over and around me as his head falls to my shoulder. Only his hips still moving, but rutting wildly now, he's emitting a low, even, continuous groan.

I lose control and fall off the edge with a wail. I convulse, legs shaking, my body rhythmically pulsing around him, sucking him in even deeper. His body responds to mine with a shudder. One final, deep thrust, and he's done for. He tenses and grunts loudly. I can feel him pulsating as he empties himself inside me. My ankles firmly locked around him, holding him in tight, my orgasmic contractions continue milking him until he's dry. “Uh...uh...uh.........uh,” he moans weakly with each one.

For several euphoric minutes we lay there, still embraced, entwined, and connected until we catch our breath and he falls out of me in a gush.

“He lifts his head to look at me. “Maria...stay with me the rest of the night. Please.”

I smile and roll onto my side. He slides up behind me, wraps his arm around me, and nuzzles his face into my neck with a contented sigh.

We neglected to draw the curtains and morning comes with sunlight streaming in the window and an angry banging on the door.

“ELTON! WHERE is my luggage?!”

The warm, relaxed body still cradling mine suddenly jumps out of it's skin. “Fuck! I forgot about Bernie's bags!”

We both jump off the bed at the same time, scrambling for our clothes.

“Two minutes and I'm coming in there!” Bernie yells. “I have the key this time and I want my toothbrush!”

Clothes hastily thrown on...I think my shirt is inside out, and I feel a gentle tug at my arm. I turn and am enveloped in Elton's arms as he kisses me sweetly. “You've given me something I had no idea I was so desperately in need of. Here...,” he thrusts a pen and a crumpled, torn piece of paper into my hand. “Leave me your number. We'll be back in town for some more gigs next Friday. I want to see you again.”

I quickly scribble down my number and leave it on the nightstand with the pen. “Elton...”

**BANG BANG BANG** “That's it, I'm coming in!”

I try again, “Elton...nevermind. Just call me.” I scoop up my jacket and go for the door just as it swings open. Pushing quickly past a wide-eyed Bernie, I run the rest of the way to my car, laughing and smiling.


End file.
